


Telekinetic

by TheRandomFangirl02



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Center for Chaos Containment (Henry Stickmin), Grigori needs more love, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, I know Puffballs debunked the theory on Ellie and Jacob being siblings, I suppose this could be an AU, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Precognition, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sibling Love, Siblings, Swearing, Telekinesis, The Force, The Wall Complex (Henry Stickmin), Twins, Unethical Experimentation, but fuck it, its cute imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomFangirl02/pseuds/TheRandomFangirl02
Summary: Why was Ellie locked up in The Wall in the first place? Was it for the crimes she committed, or for something else?
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Jacob Rose, Jacob Rose/Sam Turner (Henry Stickmin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Telekinetic

"She wasn't just a criminal, Mister Baxter," The Warden's heavy accent mixed with his new lisp sent chills down the newly-hired liason's spine, that or it was due to how freezing it was. "The girl was sent here so you people wouldn't have to resort to... other methods. I presumed you were aware of that, considering you work for these people; were you not?" The Center for Chaos Control agent shakily nodded his head.

"I-I am aware of "why", sir, I just panicked!" Agent Baxter's voice shook in fear, intimidated by the Russian-Canadian. "I mean, for God's sake, there was an entire riot and-" "I am aware of that. Thing is: That is no excuse for letting the girl, or even that other inmate helping her, get away; and because of your little "mistake", not only is my second-in-command taking a trip to hospital with broken arm, the majority of my prisoners escaped during said riot!"

Silence then filled the dark, musty room. The Warden, or rather "Dmitri", seemed calm and yet somehow had murder in his eyes; and that  
scared the agent more than anything. 

Dmitri's radio then crackled to life, breaking the silence. A panicked yet muffled voice then emitting from it soon after.

"What is it?" The Warden answered into the handheld device, clearly annoyed.

"Dmitri, we need your help in the yard! A rocket landed here and now the remaining Toppat Clan members that were in it are beginning another riot!" The guard's voice explained.

"I'll talk with you later." Dmitri sighed, standing up and grabbing his coat. "You go now."

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I wanna say "thank you" for reading this fic! This is my first work for this fandom and for this site, so I hope to have made a good first impression. Secondly, I needed more Ellie & Jacob sibling stuff; which is the majority of the reason for writing this! I hope to continue this, and I hope that all the people reading this to continue on (Or don't if you don't want to-).


End file.
